User blog:Death0411/Velos, The Armored Lizard, A Champion Concept
You know when people play in normal games then they instalock squishy AD heroes then asks for tanks? Doesnt that suck? Then in game they feed the opponent and you lose most clash because they charge in like blind mices in a pack fight then blame your team for not picking a tank? So i got this idea for a hero... Velos, The Armored Lizard Health: 450(+55) Health Regen: 6(+0.5) Mana: 250(+35) Mana Regen: 5(+0.45) Range: 550 Attack Damage: 62(+3.2) Attack Speed: 0.722(+1.27%) Armor: 17(+3.2) Magic Resist: 35 Move Speed: 300 *so he's pretty much a tanky ranged hero, i got this idea when i was playing lulu and i loved the idea how you could play her in about any way you want. I was able to use her as an ADR, an AP burst and even a tank and i got satisfying results. Abilities: Innate: Fortifying Scales: When not attacking for 10 secs, your hero gains an armor buff which is equivalent to 50% of your total AD.This buff is lost when you deal any form of damage. *so pretty much this skill is like a defense boost for you but it can be used offensively in conjunction with his W. This also lets you build him like a glass cannon pure AD and not worrying about toughness. Q: Velorian Blitz: Your hero travels quickly to a location. After using this skill, your hero loses AD for 3 seconds. The lost AD gradually returns after using the skill. Killing an enemy champion refreshes this cooldown. This cannot be used on walls. Range: 500(Linear Skill Shot) Cooldown: 24/23/22/21/20 Cost: 50/55/60/65/70 Mana Bonus AD lost: 90%/80%/70%60%/50% *so this skill is more of a utility than anything else but it can be used for effectively chasing fleeing hero. The AD lost is for balancing because its like a flash only can be used every 20 secs. The cooldown refresh is also useful for tower diving heroes. W: Void Scales: Your scales are blessed by the void allowing you to control them and strengthen them over time. Passive: Every unit you kill strengthens your scales. Giving you bonus Armor and Magic Resist stacks up to a cap Armor and Magic Resist per unit killed: 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 Cap: 25/27/30/33/35 Active: Your able to control your scales and release them to attack your enemies. You release 10 scales that attack your enemy in a helix formation in front of you. Each scale deals magic damage equivalent to a portion of your Armor. The passive is loses half a stack after using this skill. Range: 575(Helix Shaped Skill Shot - Smart Cast) Cooldown: 20/19/18/17/16 Cost: 50/55/60/65/70 Mana Magic Damage:10/11.25/12.5/13.75/15(+10% Armor)(+0.1 per AP) Maximum Magic Damage: 100/112.5/125/137.5/150(+100% Armor)(+1 per AP) *in my opinion this is his primary offensive skill. the helix shaped skill shot is like an hourglass shape and in the center is the point of convergence for the scale where the maximum damage is dealt. this is about 337.5 units away from the hero. to be able to deal maximum damage, you need to calculate your opponent's movement and place them in the point of convergence. E: Viscous Goo: your hero taints your scale with a viscous goo that slow down movement of the opponent hit and also weakens their armor. This last for 3 seconds. Consecutive application does not stack but refreshes duration. Cooldown: 0 Toggle On/Off: Cost: 5/7/10/12/15 Mana per attack Movement Speed Reduction: 17%/20%/23%/26%/30% Armor Reduction: 5%/6.25%/7.5%/8.75%/10% *this is his primary CC. useless for chasing fleeing hero and ganking. also, the armor reduction is helpful for taking down tanky hero. can also be used for kiting melee champions without gap closers. R: Subterrain Rush: your hero burrows himself for up to 3 seconds. After cast, your hero travels to a set distance and unburrows to deals damage to surrounding units. Every unit struck while traveling to target area are knocked up while the units in the target area are knocked back and slowed. While you are burrowed, you are untargetable but still affected by area of effect skills. This does not also break chain or leashes to the hero. Cooldown: 350/330/300 Range: 500/525/550(+50 per second charge, maximum of 150)(Linear Skill Shot Upon Cast) *extends range for every second the R button is held up to 3 seconds Cost: 125/160/200 Mana Pass through Magic Damage: 150/175/200(+0.5 per AP) Target Area Magic Damage: 300/350/400(+1 per AP) Slow: 20% *this ulti is pretty much a combination of Varus' Piercing Arrow, Malphite's Unstoppable Force and Nautilus' Depth Charge. this skill is a very versatile and useful skill that can be used for initiating and chasing but must be used properly because of the cooldown. So that's pretty much is it. A tanky ADR champ that can be built as pure AD, AD/AP hybrid, pure tank or pure AP but for me he's best when built as a AD off tank hybrid. From his skill he can be a void champ like Kog'maw's dad. This is my first time creating a champion concept so feel free to comment. Also, can you tell me how to use the template for champions? Category:Custom champions